The Legacy
by K. E. Holden
Summary: Half bloods live dangerous lives and rarely live till age 18, let alone survive in the mortal world. But what happens, when against all odds, two of the most powerful half bloods of all time have a daughter? And what happens when they leave her?
1. Chapter 1

I thought I knew my past. But I was so wrong.

"Miss. Allrin, that was for you. Mrs. Jaspen needs to see you in her office." My teacher told me, as he hung up the phone. I was in Math class and happy for the interruption even if I was a little worried about what it was about. I thought about why the headmaster might want to see me, all the way to the office.

By the way my name is Lariece Allrin. I'm an orphan. I live in an all girls orphanage in Pennsylvania. Now don't go getting all that pity everywhere, because I don't want it. Whenever people find out that I don't have parents they act like I'm not normal or like I'm different from them. But I'm the same as any other kid, or at least I thought I was.

I entered the office and closed the door softly behind me. Mrs. Jaspen was there with a man in a suit I didn't know. He was wearing a hat, but I could see some of his curly brown hair sticking out from under it. He was probably in his early thirties, of normal height. He was in a suit which must have been really uncomfortable because he kept squirming in it.

"Miss. Allrin, thank you for joining us." Mrs. Jaspen said when I took a seat across from her and the strange man. He was looking at me, studying me but not in a bad way.

"Miss. Allrin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said standing and reaching across the large desk to shake my hand. "My name is Mr. Underwood. I'm your case worker person; I hope we can get to know each other better." He said sitting back down.

"Mr. Underwood and I were just talking about sending you to a new home: nothing too different from here but there might be more kids… similar to you." Mrs. Jaspen said with a smile. She was nice, but I hated her smile; she used it at all the wrong times. By "similar to me" she meant different. I wasn't the classic kid, by any definition; strange things happened whenever I was around. Not to mention I was two grades ahead of the rest of the thirteen year olds.

"If you pack up your things we can leave this afternoon. It takes a few hours to get there and we have a stop on the way but we should get there before eight." Mr. Underwood said nodding like he was really excited.

"Uh so I'm leaving?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes, as soon as possible, but Mr. Underwood says that he's shore that you'll be much happier at the new place. Give it a chance." Mrs. Jaspen said smiling again.

"Um okay, I guess I'll go pack." I said, getting up from my chair. "I'll be down in half an hour" I said leaving the room. I headed up to my room on the third, above all of the school rooms.

As I got to the bottom of my drawers, I looked at the pictures there. There were two. One of me when I first came to this home and the other was of my parents. I didn't know them, they both died when I was only a baby. No one has ever found where they were buried or if they had any family, because all anyone knows of them is that I have a picture of them. I packed the two pictures away, pausing to look at their faces, for the millionth time.

When I got to the office, Mr. Underwood was waiting outside of it standing there with his keys in his hands.

"Let's go!" He said, practically bouncing with excitement. I wondered what was so great about taking some kid to an orphanage. I thought it was better not to ask.

As we got in the car I waved to the few friends who had come to see me off. They weren't good friends; we weren't close. So I rolled up the window and looked ahead as the engine started and we drove away from my old life.

The ride was silent; no radio, no talking. Until Mr. Underwood started a conversation I'd dreaded.

"So… what do you know about your parents?" He asked calmly, not meeting my eyes. I could tell he didn't want to ask the question almost as much as I didn't want to be asked it.

"Well, I have a picture-"

"YOU WHAT?" He said slamming on the breaks. Once my neck recovered from the stop, I looked behind us to make sure no one was going to rear-end us.

"Um… is that a problem?" I asked scared and still a bit jarred. I just then realized that I'd never told anyone about the picture, only Mrs. Jaspen had known, and she hadn't told anyone.

"Where is it? Does it have anything written on it?" He asked. The way he was talking you'd think we were talking about the key to saving the world not some picture of some orphan's parents.

"No it's just a picture. It's in my bag-" and before I could finish he was driving again with renewed speed. We were zipping along, thank goodness it was the middle of the work day and no one else was on the free way.

"As soon as we get to our stop you have to show me that picture." He said taking a sharp turn heading into New York City.

"Where are we stopping?"

"Your Grandmother's home" He answered looking me strait in the eye. He could only look for so long, as he turned again weaving through traffic like a pro. I could tell he was probably a New Yorker, so why would he have chosen some random kid from Pennsylvania's case?

I sat there silent for the rest of the ride thinking. It wasn't too long, but my thoughts were zooming. Who was she? What was she like? Would she be happy to see me? Would she love me? Would she tell me about my parents? Soon enough we reach our destination and parked in front of an apartment building.

I was scared, Mr. Underwood could tell; probably because I was shaking like a leaf. I was about to meet my Grandmother. For some who always accepted the fact that she has no one and is utterly alone, it's a big step. I was about to meet someone who might consider me family. I was in shock.

_Ding._ The elevator rang; opening. We stepped inside and Mr. Underwood pressed a button and the door closed. The elevator began moving.

"Mrs. Blofis, your grandmother, has been worried about you. For quite some time actually; well you and you parents." He said, while tapping his foot repetitively. It was getting annoying but I wasn't going to say anything since I was the one pacing back and forth.

The rest of the ride went silently, as did the walk down the hall and the wait at the door. When it was opened we were greeted by a woman in her early fifties with a pleasant smile and long brown hair with a few subtle gray streaks.

"Grover, How nice to see-" She broke off with a gasp as her eyes met mine. We both stood staring at each other. It made me think of those old western movies where the two gun-slingers would stand waiting, staring at each other, until "high noon" when they would have a shoot off.

"Come inside." She finally broke the silence, holding open the door and stepping aside to let us past. All the while, she watched me, looked me over.

"Is it her?" She asks once we sat down at a table in what must have served as a dining room/kitchen.

"I'm not sure but she says she has a picture. She has it here." Mr. Underwood said nodding at me. It annoyed me, how they were talking like I wasn't there so I pulled out the picture they both wanted to see so badly and laid it down on the table.

It probably would have been more dramatic, except for the fact that the picture was face down. I quickly flipped it over and heard both Mr. Underwood and Mrs. Blofis gasp. I studied their faces. Mrs. Blofis had a hopeful expression while Mr. Underwood had a sad yet fond look, like he was remembering happy memories. It was me who broke the silence.

"Who were they?" I asked. I looked at the picture with them; they were still staring. The guy was about 25, with dark hair and green eyes. The girl was about the same age, 25, with blond hair and piercing grey eyes.

"They're your parents." Mr. Underwood said.

"You have Percy's eyes, and Annabeth's blonde hair." Mrs. Blofis said looking back up at me. "Percy, your father, is my son. Annabeth has family in San Francisco." She added.

"So are they dead or will I get to meet them?" I asked. I'd been holding that question away all my life. I'd never for a second let myself even begin to hope that I would ever see my parents. Hope would only get crushed, and that was pain I didn't need. Now as I sat here with my newly discovered family I was filled with hope; and with that hope came tears. I broke down and sobbed, tears falling down my face like rain. I'd never cried like that; it was complete and total, like I could lose myself in the tears and sobs if I didn't stop. But I let them fall as Mrs. Blofis went on.

"They aren't dead. At least we know that Percy isn't. Last time I heard neither was Annabeth. But we don't know where they are." She said reaching over to grasp my hand. She glanced at the clock on the oven in the corner and sighed. "You two should get going" she said turning to Mr. Underwood. "Chiron will be expecting you."

"Right, let's get going." He said standing up from his chair. "Bring the picture I'm sure Chiron will want to see it."

We said our goodbyes and I managed to stop crying. We headed back down in the elevator, still in silence. We got into the car and I put my picture away. The car ride was also silent, the noiseless void filled with thought. They were thoughts of my parents and my grandmother. Thoughts of the place I was going and who this Chiron was.


	2. Chapter 2

In about an hour we were out of the city and winding down country roads. Soon we came to a large farm where it looked like all they grew were strawberries. Mr. Underwood parked the car along the side of the road, and we grabbed my bags. We climbed the huge hill in front of us and Mr. Underwood paused at the top by a huge pine tree. Wrapped around its base was- was- was a dragon, blowing smoke as it snored. When I came near it stirred and looked at me. It stared for a while them did the weirdest thing. It came up and nuzzled me; it was practically purring like a cat.

"It can tell you're Annabeth's daughter. You do look a lot like her." Mr. Underwood smiled looking at me. "She used to feed him, his name is Peleus. He's grown since I saw him last, though that was a year ago."

"Oh" was all I could squeak out because I was still staring at the dragon. As we descended down the hill the dragon went back to its nap, sending up smoke signals with his snores.

We went down the hill and walked into another world. Whatever kind of home had a dragon and a sword arena, this was it. At the end of the valley I could see the glittering waters of long island sound. Spread all throughout the valley were numerous buildings. There was a large open air pavilion, a huge arena that looked like one where you might see gladiators fighting, and hundreds of cabins in the center of it all. In front of us though, was a large farm house with a wrap-around porch, surrounded by fields full of strawberries.

We walked through the strawberries and up the porch steps. Sitting in a wheel chair was a guy in his late thirties with thinning hair and a scruffy beard. He was playing some card game but there was no one else sitting at the little table with him. When we approached he turned to face us, laying down his cards. His eyes met mine and I saw eyes that looked like they had seen everything; he held my gaze for a few seconds then turned to Mr. Underwood.

"Nicely done Grover, I expect you didn't have any trouble?" he asked. He was wearing this old tweed jacket and smelled like coffee.

"No ser, it went well. There did seem to be some mon- I mean um mailmen yes mailmen following us though they didn't come near camp" he said, tottering on his feet nervously. _The guy in the wheel chair must be his boss; that would explain a lot_, I though.

"Hmm, well we'll look into it" he said. I wondered why he would look into some mailmen following us, I mean they have to come here to deliver mail sometime; they just happened to be behind us that was all. He cleared his voice and speaking to me said "Welcome to your new home my name is Chiron. We have much to discus. You may go Grover."

He waved me to sit down in one of the empty chairs at the table. That was when I realized that there were three hands of cards floating in mid air. I took a seat making sure not to disturb the cards nearest to me for fear of something even weirder happening.

"Grab a hand of cards if you play. The game is pinochle by the way." He said motioning at the hand floating directly in front of me.

"Oh um, no I don't play, I've never actually heard of it." I said. Yeah lame but I had to say something right?

"Better not to play anyway" he said, laying his cards face down on the table. As he did, the floating cards copied the act all of them face down as if they were afraid someone was going to cheat and look at them. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Um, ser Chiron, I uh, well you see, I um, uh, I'm very confused." I said sputtering a bit. Now don't think I go around telling people I'm confused because then they just think you're stupid. I remember in English class, whenever I had to read out loud and said I couldn't I got laughed at, because I just couldn't. The counselor said I was dyslexic and that there were lots of others with the exact same problem; but if you tell that to any kid who just thinks your dumb they laugh harder. But I felt like I could trust him, like he was used to dealing with kids with problems and understood.

"That's very understandable; your father was the same way when he arrived here." He said shocking me. My dad had been an orphan too?

"Um yeah, how does it seem like everyone knows my parents but me?" I asked him. I mean first Mr. Underwood then Mrs. Blofis, and now this Chiron guy?

"Ah, because your father went here, the woman you met was his mother, and Grover was his best friend. Your father was very famous here, along with your mother. They saved the world many a time, but about thirteen years ago they disappeared, leaving only one clue behind." He said looking at me with a very serious expression. He made it sound like he had been there like he had been in charge when all that had happened… but that would make him about fifty years old…

"Me. Why'd they leave me? Didn't they want me?" I hadn't wanted to ask it but I had to. It sounded like everyone loved them and that they were great. But then why had they left their daughter all alone?

"They didn't leave; we think they were taken somehow. But that can be discussed later, first you need to know about who your parents were."He said closing the subject. I personally didn't want to talk about it anymore either, it was all very confusing. But I did want to know more about my parents. What kind of people they were, how they saved the world, their favorite types of soda.

"Well… who were they?" I asked. This man obviously knew a lot about my parents and I wanted to know it all too.

"First I need to know if you have studied Greek history yet in your school." He said.

"Well yeah. The gods, the titans, Gaea and Uranus, we finished that a month ago." I said, recalling the lessons. That had been the only subject I'd like so far that year.

"Good, good; so you know how the gods had a habit of having children with mortals?" He asked me, his eyes searching me for any hint of an answer.

"Yeah, and those children had more power than average mortals. They were called demigods right?" I asked.

"Exactly, what would you say if I told you the gods still existed, traveling with the heart of western civilization and are now in America?" He asked smiling. I could tell he'd done this many times before because he knew what to look for in the kid's response. "And they still have kids with mortals." He added.

"Well I'd say that you know more about this then you've told me Chi- Wait. You're Chiron, like THE Chiron, the one who trained all the Heroes!" I replied, getting excited.

"Well, yes, but that is beside the point. Your parents, both of them, were demigods. Percy was a son of Poseidon and Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. You are a dangerous mix that no one has ever encountered before. Most normal demigods don't even live to be eighteen. But your parents made it to twenty five and had a child, very rare." He said looking me stair in the eye. I thought about what he'd just said. My parents had obviously been powerful and had done amazing things, but someone had wanted them out of the picture. Who?

"So… what does that mean for me?" I asked.

"Well you, being somewhat of a half blood, you'll be living here. Now we just have to figure out what cabin you'll stay in, Poseidon or Athena? But first you might like to have a tour." He said turning to look to the stairs of the porch. That was when I noticed that a boy about two years older than me had come to stand there.

"Uh, hi, I'm Fotios." He said nervously, waving. "I'm a son of Poseidon, so I guess that makes me your uh, uncle somehow. But just call me Fotios."

"Well hi, I'm Lareice but just call me Rice. It's spelled R-I-C-E like rice but it's pronounced like you would for R-E-E-C-E." I said waving back.

"Well, why don't you give her the tour, Fotios; meanwhile I need to speak to Mr. Underwood." Chiron said sending us off.

We walked down the porch steps while Chiron found Mr. Underwood, and headed farther into the camp. There were tons of cabins, fountains, statues, flower beds, and even a few basket ball courts. Fotios showed me the thirteen biggest cabins, the ones for the gods who were on the counsel.

He gave me a personal tour of the Poseidon cabin himself, but let one of the Athena kids give me a tour of that cabin. Both were nice but there were way more kids in the Athena cabin. Sarah was the one who gave me the tour as the oldest camper at seventeen, and told me about all twelve of her siblings; six guys and seven girls including her. The Poseidon cabin on the other hand, had only three kids in it, Fotios being the oldest at fifteen, and then his two twin half-sisters, Alaya and Ayana, were both only eleven. Fotios explained that children of the Big Three tended to be very powerful and there for often came to camp at a young age and stay for most of the year.

We walked around and he even showed me some of the minor gods' cabins. There was Janos who only had one son named Nicholas Abram, then there was Hypnos's cabin and there were five there all sleeping soundly, and the Nemesis cabin where there were actually fifteen campers. I got to see the volleyball pit where a bunch of half bloods and satyrs were playing a game. It was nice just walking around and learning all this cool stuff about how the gods were real and actually living in America.

By the time we made it back to the big house, Chiron was nowhere in sight so we went in to find him. He was sitting and talking with some guy with hair so dark it could have been purple. He was wearing a tiger stripe Hawaiian shirt and if he wasn't drunk then I was a wood nymph. When he looked at me I could see a purple fire in his eyes and visions of sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers and their faces elongated into beaks, disbelievers being choked to death by grape vines, and drunken warriors insane with battle lust. I could tell that if this man wanted to, he could plant a disease in my brain that would have me in a strait jacket and a rubber room for the rest of my life.

"Why hello, done with the tour already?" Chiron asked Fotios with a smile. "I'm sorry Mr. D and I were just talking." He added.

"Who's Mr. D?" I asked looking again at the strange plump man in front of me.

"Um Lareice this is Mr. D he's our camp director." Fotios said with a nervous smile on his face. His eyes weren't smiling though, they were telling me to mind my manners or risk incineration.

"Yes Foton Sanderson, it is I, back from Olympus. Pray tell me, who is our new camper?" He asked turning once again to look at me.

"This is Percy and Annabeth's daughter the one I was telling you about." Chiron said smoothly, trying to control the conversation.

"Well hello, Miss. Johnson. I guess I must say it: Welcome to camp half blood. Are you happy?" He said turning to Chiron with a sigh.

"Well um for one my name isn't Miss. Johnson. For two, thank you for the welcome." I said. I looked at him closer trying to figure out who he was.

"Just like her Father with the "who is he?" and the name corrections. And I thought we'd finally gotten rid of him when he had gone to college." He said looking me up and down once again.

"You're Dionysus, that's who!" I said as soon as the thought popped into my head. But I was right. The insanity, the tiger print, the grape vines, and the dolphins were all symbols of Dionysus.

"And with the names!" He shouted. "Chiron you didn't let me do it to the Peter boy, but at least let me turn her into a dolphin! She can go swimming back to her grandfather and save us all quite a lot of trouble that way." He said pleadingly to Chiron.

"No Mr. D then we would have TWO angry gods at our throats." Chiron said sighing as if they'd already had this conversation many times before. "So do you know what cabin you want to stay in?" Chiron asked directing his question to me.

"The Poseidon cabin." I said. I'd been thinking about it and while I like all the kids in the Athena cabin and the awesome library they had, I'd decided on less sisters and I like Fotios, he was nice.

"So it's decided," Chiron nodded. "you will move into the Poseidon cabin. Fotios why don't you help her with her bags and you can have her moved in by dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Moving in to the Poseidon cabin had been easy, and my two half aunts had been more than happy to help. Fotios had had to go to training, which he said I would start soon. Alaya told me she also had training and that her older sister would help me unpack.

"So you're really Percy's daughter?" One of them asked. Ayana looked at me quizzically, as if she might see the resemblance.

I finished folding my clothes before answering her. "Well yeah," I said, sort of not sure how to respond, "Did you know him?" I asked her. She couldn't have but I thought it was nice to ask anyway.

"No but you don't have the right colored hair to be related to Poseidon." She said looking toward my hair. It was blond and long, just the way I liked it.

"Oh well, I get that from my mom I guess." I told her while placing my now empty bag in the bottom of a dresser drawer. "She was a daughter of Athena and they usually have blond hair. But I do have Percy's eyes." I said leaning down so she could see.

"Oh, I guess you do. Do you like swimming?" She asked me standing up from where she had been seated watching me finish unpacking. This little chat was beginning to feel like a game of twenty questions.

But I had the perfect answer. "Oh yeah, you're looking at the 50-free record holder at my school, five years and still going!" I said bragging. I didn't have much to brag about in my day-to-day life so I just had to.

"Bet I could beat you." She said lifting her chin all high. I knew she was only eleven and I could beat her easily, but then again I never could turn down a challenge.

"You name it I'll swim it." I said lifting my chin just as high. I mean, this girl was a daughter of Poseidon and had been using her powers forever; I'd just learnt about mine yesterday.

"Fine, Long Island Sound two laps, back and forth. All magic items and skills allowed. Any stroke. She said. "You're going down." She added for affect.

"We'll see." I said nodding to her challenge. "So does that mean now?" I asked. I was ready any time. I couldn't wait to figure out what skills I might have gotten from Percy.

"Ha, you bet it does." She said over her shoulder as she raced down to the pier right outside of our cabin. I followed after her, and jumped in before I could even think about getting a swimsuit on.

I started swimming and felt that in the salt water I was faster. I had never felt this powerful in the huge chlorine pool at my school. I shot through the water feeling like I could do this forever when I noticed that my clothes weren't wet. I could feel the spray of the water on my face, but my face wasn't wet. It was freaky, to say the least. Then I got an idea… I dove down in the water as far as I could. Once getting to the bottom of Long Island Sound I took a breath of water. When I didn't start chocking I did it again and again and again. I was breathing underwater! This was every swimmers dream (besides Olympic gold) and it was happening to me! Then I remembered the race and shot to the surface. I could see Ayana almost to the far shore now and I rushed to catch up to her. I turned around at the other end of Long Island Sound and shot back close on her heels. I couldn't pas her, that would mean extra distance. So I decided to go under her, and finish the rest of the race that way. I dove once again, taking deep breaths and shot like a torpedo towards the finish. I reached the shore and jumped to my feet on dry land. I turned to look for Ayana in the water still and saw her just jumping out of the water.

"Well, that took long enough." I said casually when she walked over. She looked a little ticked that she hadn't won, and I sort of felt bad for beating her.

"You're good." She said nodding. "I guess you are related to Percy after all. I never thought of going underwater like that, good idea."

"Oh well thanks." I said a bit shocked at the complement.

"It's time for dinner we better hurry up so we're not late." She said looking towards the large open air pavilion. We ran all the way to the pavilion, and by the time we got there I was ready to pass out. In the water I felt energized but after the swim and running to the pavilion I was wiped out.

I looked around and saw tons of kids. There were more than twenty tables. I could see the Athena cabin and waved while going over to the Poseidon table. I sat down beside Fotios while Ayana went over to sit next to her sister Alaya.

There were eight kids at the table next to the Poseidon cabins. They all had blond hair and blue eyes. They weren't all that special in themselves, except for the fact that they seemed to have their own static field surrounding them, which made me think they were Zeus's kids. Then there was the table to our right which only had three kids at it. They all had dark hair and pale skin and wore mostly black; the Hades cabin. There were the Aphrodite kids, all looking like they belonged on the cover of a magazine. I saw one of them glance in my direction and throw me a smile. The Hermes cabin kids were all joking around and throwing food at each other. Demeter's children were all eating tofu and other vegetarian food. The Hephaestus campers were all big and burly from working the forges; three girls and five guys.

The food had already been served, but my cup was still empty. I looked over and saw Fotios telling his cup that he wanted root beer and saw everyone else doing the same thing.

"Mountain Dew" I said to my cup. Nothing happened. "Please?" I asked it again. This time my glass filled to the brim with Mountain dew. I took a sip and smiled; perfect. Soon everyone started getting up with their food. I followed curious about what they could be doing. Fotios scraped a portion of his food off his plate and into a large bronze brazier. As he did it he whispered a prayer to the gods. When it was my turn I scraped some of my food into the fire and said "Well… um Athena and Poseidon, I uh… well, help me find my place… and maybe my parents? Uh thanks." Classify that as the most awkward one-sided conversation of my life.

The rest of dinner went great, laughing and joking around with Fotios, Ayana, and Alaya. I didn't mention beating Ayana in our little race and she and I shared a silent agreement: what they didn't know wouldn't kill them. I'd proven myself to her and was proud of it. Now I had to prove myself to the rest of the camp. Tomorrow I started training with the other kids of the Big Three.

"Attention demigods!" Chiron shouted from one end of the pavilion. When it still didn't get quite he stomped his hoof on the marble floor. When everyone got quite and looked towards him he continued speaking.

"Tomorrow we have our weekly capture the flag game! You must decide teams by lunch time tomorrow and report them to me at the Big House! The two leading teams will be Athena and Ares! If you do not report by tomorrow, you will be put on a team of my choosing!"

Chiron went on to say that there were some very angry wood nymphs whose trees had gotten T.P.-ed. The Apollo kids were to stop cursing the Ares kids with rhyming couplets. And a bunch of other stuff I didn't catch. When he was finally done I leaned in towards Fotios and asked, "So what team are we on?"

"Athena; we always are." He replied. "It started with Annabeth and Percy and well we don't really like the Ares kids any more then Percy did so yeah. And you're related to them so-"

"And because Fotios' GIRLFRIEND is a daughter of Athena!" The twins both chorused. Fotios' face went completely red and he glanced over at the Athena table. I saw one of the girls Sarah had introduced me to, wave at him. Layla, I think her name was. Fotios waved back, before saying "Whatever, I've already told Chiron our team, now behave I'm going over to talk to Layla."

He walked over to the Athena table and Layla got up, and kissed Fotios on the cheek. Fotios sat down and pulled Layla down on his lap. I sighed to myself. I wanted someone to do that for me, to wave at from across the pavilion, to sit with after dinner, someone who would kiss me and pull me on his lap. If only. That made me think of my parents. Fotios wasn't the only son of Poseidon to fall for a daughter of Athena. Had Percy kissed Annabeth like that? Had Percy blushed like that when Annabeth waved at him? If they were alive somewhere, I had to find them.

The rest of the night went smoothly. After dinner we all headed down to the amphitheater to eat s'mores and sing camp fire songs and tell ghost stories about the gods. The fire responded to the campers moods and was glowing amazingly bright. There was a little girl sitting and tending the flames. I waved and she smiled at me before returning her attention to the fire. I was in the middle of eating my fifth (at least) s'more when a boy I'd seen looking my way a few times at dinner came over.

"Hey, you're new here. I'm Connor Gorlin, what's your name?" He asked taking a seat next to me. It was the guy I'd seen at the Aphrodite table. He definitely fit the description. He had dirty blond hair that was just long enough to hang down in his eyes, and his eyes were that kind of deep blue that made you want to stare into them all day. And he was talking to me. Needless to say, I'd never been all that social; let alone with boys. I was freezing up already limbs stiff, eyes wide. But I was new here and he didn't know that yet, so I went for it.

"Hey, I'm Lareice Allrin, nice to meet you." I said stretching out my hand to shake. Instead of shaking my hand though, he reached out and pulled it to his lips, gently kissing the top of my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said with a bright smile. "So how do you like camp so far?" He asked not releasing my hand but holding it in his still.

"It's really cool. I can't wait to actually start training." I replied. I thought about pulling my hand from his, but decided against it. He was nice and not to bad looking.

"That's great. Maybe we'll have some activities together." He said. "Well, I'll see you later; I have to get back to my siblings or they'll come looking for me." He said, releasing my hand.

"Yeah, I'll definitely see you later." I said smiling and nodding. He threw me another bright smile and waved as he walked back towards his siblings. I sighed. He was a son of Aphrodite and he had talked to me! I was spacey like that with thoughts of Connor running through my head all the way back to the Poseidon cabin. When Fotios finally called lights-out I was still thinking about his smile and deep blue eyes.


End file.
